MU2K14:Scarlet Witch
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch leaves from the West Coast. The New District X in San Diego,California watch writer Jeremy Las Dulce bring the new adventures with Wanda.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SCARLET WITCH #1**

**FAMILY REUNION WELCOME TO DISTRICT X **

**By:Jeremy Las Dulce**

In a cheap two bedroom apartment in downtown Manhattan, Wanda packs her final belongings into a suitcase. As she places the picture frames that once sat on her nightstand in the suitcase she paused. In her hand was the first picture she took with the Avengers. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Pietro looked so happy with frozen fireworks illuminating the night sky behind them. She sighed as she placed the picture on top her clothes and as she reached for the last picture frame it fell to the ground and broke. As she looked down amongst the broken glass was a picture of her wedding with the Vision. She remained speechless looking down at the photo. Then the sound of the buzzer echoed through the apartment.

Lorna: Wanda! Wanda! It's me Lorna, buzz me in.

Wanda stands up and walks over to her intercom and presses the door button. Within a few moments there is a knock on the front door. When Wanda opens the door Lorna stands smiling. She embraces her in a hug.

Lorna: Hey sis. It's moving day huh?

Wanda: Yeah. I'm not going to miss this place. Besides it's not like Dad is going to send me any money anyway.

Wanda and Lorna both laugh and a slight chuckle can be heard from within the hallway. Wanda hears the voice and makes a slightly puzzled face.

Wanda: Who is in the hallway?

Lorna: I brought you some help for moving out.

Lorna turns to the side and gestures down the hallway as Pietro walks into the light of the apartment room. Petro smiles and approaches Wanda for a hug but is instead greeted with a punch to the throat.

Pietro clutches his throat and coughs.

Pietro: Hey! What the hell is that for? Is this how we say hi now?

Wanda: Yeah that's how I say hi to somebody that disappears for a few months and leaves me to pay the rent by myself.

Pietro: Look. I understand that you're pissed but I had to leave and before you say anything I can't tell you anything about it.

Wanda: But…

Pietro: Nothing.

Wanda: So you're doing solo work now? You have always been part of a team.

Pietro: No I'm not doing solo work … Wait a minute didn't I just tell you I couldn't tell you anything.

Wanda: Yeah, yeah, yeah fine, now you have to carry all my luggage.

Pietro: These are all metal suitcases. Why not have Lorna move them?

Wanda: Lorna actually keeps in contact. You owe me bro.

Pietro sighs

Pietro: *whispers* Thank god for Terrigen Mist.

Pietro uses his super speed to move the bags of luggage one at time to the foyer in the lobby of the apartment. Wanda and Lorna leave the apartment and walk down the stairs. Pietro then moves the luggage to the trunk and backseat of Wanda's car. Once he was done he paused with a face of confusion.

Pietro: Why didn't you just tell me where it was you are moving to and I could have just run all these there in less than five minutes.

Wanda: Good idea. Here take this; it has the address on it. I'll meet you there.

Pietro: You hate me don't you?

Wanda: Love you too.

Pietro then removed the luggage and ran it to the address listed on the piece of paper. As he took the last piece of luggage to the house Wanda and Lorna went back up to the apartment.

Wanda: I just have one more bag to bring with me. I couldn't have Pietro super speed juggling my personal stuff.

Wanda and Lorna entered her bedroom where Lorna noticed the broken picture frame. She walked over and removed the photo from amongst the broken glass.

Lorna: Did you tell Vision that you are leaving?

Wanda: No, I didn't want to disturb him. He seems to be busy teaching over at the Future Academy.

As she said this her face was expressionless and she zipped up her bag and walked out of the room. Lorna quietly followed behind, folding the picture and placing it in her pocket.

Lorna: So you ready to go?

Wanda: Yeah but we are going to teleport there.

Lorna: What about your car?

Wanda: Oh I'll come and get that later. It's not like it has gas in it anyways.

Wanda and Lorna smile to each other as a scarlet red dome of energy engulfs them and a flash of light floods the apartment. They reappear in an alleyway beside her new apartment complex. They came around the alleyway where Pietro was resting against a wall.

Pietro: Teleport?

Wanda: Yep.

Pietro: You really do hate me don't you?

Wanda ignores him as she walks into the lobby of the apartment.

Wanda: So you already moved the stuff up?

Pietro: Yeah your landlord let me in. Did you know that he has…

Wanda: Horns? Yeah he is the local Goat Man.

Pietro: What is this place?

Wanda: Oh I didn't tell you? This apartment is in District X better known as Mutant Town, San Diego.

They walk up to her new apartment and unlock the door.

Lorna: It's better than your old apartment at least.

Wanda: Yeah I suppose it is. At the very least its home now.

Lorna reaches into her pocket and removes the picture. She then places it in Wanda's hand. She then turns around and walks out the door who is followed by Petro. Wanda looks at the picture and then places it down on the kitchen counter before locking the door and returning outside.

Lorna: Show us around town. I've never been to the mutant district.

Pietro: Yeah show us around sis.

Wanda: Alright then.

Wanda begins to show Pietro and Lorna around the district, taking them to all the local landmarks. They are impressed by the flourishing nature of the District and the peaceful interactions between there residents. Their idealism however was crushed when they arrive at a large church. Outside the church were gathered two different groups. On one side were a large group of human decenters lead by a group of extremist known as the

Purifiers and on the other side a local gang known as Nation M.

Purifiers: DOWN WITH MUTANTS! UP WITH HUMANITY!

Nation M: THIS IS OUR TERRITORY! WE ARE THE FUTURE!

Then the Purifiers rushed towards Nation M in a fanatical blitzkrieg. They swarmed towards the mutants of Nation M when a blue haired woman appeared from the crowd and using a powerful electromagnetic wave sent the initial assailants flying through the air. The area then collapsed into a massive battle between the humans and mutants. The mutants made quick work of the normal human forces but soon found themselves being matched by the more highly trained and well equipped Purifier forces.

Pietro and Wanda both turned to Lorna.

Pietro and Wanda: Alright baby sister. This one is all you.

Lorna: I had a feeling you were going to say that.

Lorna walks towards the group and begins to levitate in the air. Then using her powers she begins to cause the Purifiers weapons to malfunction and then uses them as battering weapons to strike human and mutant alike. The blue haired woman notices this and sends a fire hydrant flying at her. Lorna was able to deflect the hydrant and the woman levitated into the air to meet Lorna at eye level.

Lorna: Who are you?

Blue-Haired Woman: I am Polarity! I am the leader of Nation M and the true Mistress of Magnetism.

Lorna: That's funny. I was Polarity, a few years ago.

Polarity: You didn't deserve the name so I took it.

Lorna: Will see how worthy you are.

Lorna then begins to levitate multiple objects from the ground and sent them flying towards Polarity. Polarity uses one hand to rip a stop sign from the ground and the opposing hand to form a shield which she uses to deflect the incoming objects. Polarity then bends the stop sign into crude blade and rushes Lorna. Lorna is caught off guard by her aggression and can only defend with a shield. Polarity crashes into her shield and begins to try to force her way. Polaris begins to put more power into the shield which causes Polarity to begin to smashing her head into the shield which begins to slowly lose strength. Lorna then smacks Polarity off her shield with a car and sends her into a building wall. Polarity pushes the car off her and rips it shreds before firing the pieces at her in rapid succession. Lorna's shield dissipates and the shrapnel cuts her face. Finally, slightly enraged Lorna levitates multiple cars from the street and smashes them into Polarity who then falls to the ground unconscious; surviving only through the use of a last minute shield.

Wanda: Well then. That was something

Lorna descends to the ground.

Lorna: I don't like violence.

Pietro: You could have fooled me.

Lorna: Can we focus on stopping this riot before things get even more out of hand?

As Lorna spoke these words the church behind them became engulfed in blue flames and screaming could be heard coming from inside. Wanda looked to Pietro and Lorna.

Wanda: Pietro, crowd control. I want this riot cleared five minutes ago. Lorna you're with me. We are saving whoever is in that church.

Pietro: Yes mom.

Pietro then super speed dashes into the crowd knocking several of them into the air. He then moves through the crowd disarming the Purifiers and forcefully separating the two sides. He then begins to run in a circle producing a large vortex which drive both sides away, but has no effect on the flames charring the church. The Purifiers and Nation M retreat.

Wanda: Alright lets go.

Wanda and Lorna moved into the church, avoiding the burning doors and fallen beams. Inside the center of the sanctuary was a collapsed mutant female with two backwards curving horns extending from her head and a blue skinned male mutant with a long arrow-headed tail lifting her up from the ground.

Wanda: Kurt! I thought you were dead?

Nightcrawler: Oh. Hello Wanda. It is a pleasure to see you here.

Wanda: What are you doing here?

Nightcrawler: I live here now and when I heard they had trapped this girl inside the church I came to rescue her. I was a little late however.

Nightcrawler gestures to the ground where the charred bodies of four unidentifiable people lay; still burning in blue fire.

Wanda: Did she do this?

Nightcrawler: It's irrelevant. For now I have to get her to a safe place. I would recommend the same for both of you.

Nightcrawler then teleports from the church, leaving Wanda and Lorna alone in the now collapsing building.

Lorna: I don't mean to interrupt but can we get out of here?

Wanda: Yeah let's go.

She then uses her powers to teleport them out of the church and back to the street where they meet up with

Pietro. As they reappear the church collapses into burning cinders.

Pietro: Who was inside the church?

Wanda: You wouldn't believe me if I told you?

Pietro: Trust me in my time gone I've seen some things. Try me.

Wanda: Kurt.

Pietro: Kurt as in Nightcrawler? The blue elf, pointy ears, tail, and brimstone?

Wanda: Yeah that's the one.

Pietro: So, what do we do now?

Wanda: I guess we go back home.

They returned to Wanda's apartment and as they went up to the room they smelled the distinctive odor of brimstone coming from next door.

Wanda: It couldn't be.

Wanda then proceeded to knock on her neighbors' door and within moments Nightcrawler teleported behind them.

Nightcrawler: Hello, fraulein. It's good to see you again. I see you made it out safely.

Wanda: Where is the girl? Is she okay?

Nightcrawler: Her name is Maggie and she will be fine.

Pietro ear piece makes a low audible ping and then a voice comes through. Pietro nods in silent acceptance.

Pietro: Sorry, I got to go. Girlfriend is calling me.

Wanda: Girlfriend?

Pietro smiles and runs down the stairs where he enters through a mysterious portal that just opened and closes upon his entry.

Lorna: Well that was interesting. Either way I've had enough excitement for one day I think I'll head back too. It was good seeing you again sis. Does all this craziness mean that you're back in the hero game?

Wanda: It was good seeing you too Lorna, and if every day is gonna be like this I'll need to.

Lorna: (smiles) Look out District X, the Scarlet Witch is back in business. You mind sending me back?

Wanda: Sure no problem. It's just a simple teleportation spell.

Wanda then teleports Lorna back to New York and then turns her attention to Nightcrawler who still stands before her.

Wanda: Who were those people outside the church and how is this girl involved with them?

Nightcrawler: It will be easier if I just show you.

Nightcrawler teleports them into his apartment and they walk over to the sleeping girl. He pulls back her cloak and a large red M is tattooed on her lower shoulder blade.

Wanda: Is that?

Nightcrawler: Yep. It's the symbol for the militant mutant group Nation M. She is one of them, or at least she was.

Wanda: So what do they call her?

Nightcrawler: They call her Hellfire.

Who is Hellfire? What is her history with Nation M? How is Nightcrawler alive? What else is in store for Wanda in District X? Find out in the next issue of The Scarlet Witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCARLET WITCH #2**

**By:Jeremy Las Dulce**

Wanda and Kurt sit together on the couch located in the living room of Kurt's apartment as the unconscious Hellfire lies on the ground.

Wanda: Last I heard you had sacrificed yourself to save Hope Summers

Kurt: That's what I hear.

Wanda: What do you mean you hear?

Kurt: Your Kurt may have sacrificed himself but I didn't.

Wanda: Wait if you're not my Kurt then who are you?

Kurt: I am Kurt Darkholme and I came here from another dimension. It is a pleasure to be of service.

Wanda: Well then. That explains a lot but then again it's not the first time an X-Men has come back from the dead.

Kurt: Was that a jab at Jean Grey? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Hellfire begins to regain consciousness and looks up at Wanda and Kurt.

Hellfire: Where am I?

Wanda: You're safe. Kurt get her some water

Kurt: Why? I imagine the little fire bug doesn't like water very much.

Wanda: Kurt. Do as I asked you.

Kurt then teleports into the kitchen before quickly returns with a glass of lukewarm tap water.

Kurt: Here you go Hellfire

Hellfire: Thank you but please don't call me that. My name is Esmeralda.

Kurt: Alright Esmeralda I think you owe us some answers.

Esmeralda: Okay what do you want to know?

Wanda: Why don't you go ahead and start from the beginning.

Esmeralda drinks some of the water from the glass and clears her throat which is dry from the heat of the flames.

Esmeralda: Well when I was twelve my powers began to manifest and I grew these horns. My parents were disgusted by the sight of me, they told me I was a demon and tried to have me exorcised. I ran away from home and ended up living on the streets for a while. I eventually heard of District X, it was supposed to be a safe haven for mutants but I was wrong. With no money or skills to speak of I was rejected here as well. That and the fact that I couldn't control my powers drew the attention of the Purifiers. One night they came and tried to kill me. I would have died too…if it wasn't for Nomi. Nomi used her powers to shield me and we escaped. Nomi taught me how to control my powers, even though I burned her more than once. I fell in love with her and she loved me…..We were together for years and as we got older she became more power hungry. She made Nation M and began a gang war to establish dominance. She started calling herself Polarity and ever since then she has just gotten worse. Today I told her that I had enough and tried to leave but it just started a fight which drew the attention of the Purifiers and…well you know the rest.

Kurt: Well aren't you just the saddest thing. Like a puppy in the rain.

Wanda: Stop it Kurt!

Kurt: Oh I'm sorry would you like me to get the world smallest violin?

Wanda: That's enough. Esmeralda pay him no mind, he isn't from our dimension.

Kurt: So how exactly does Nation M plan on defeating these other gangs?

Esmeralda: By the only way that Nomi knows how, by force.

Then a thunderous charge is heard from the hallway and Kurt's door explodes into room as an eight foot tall humanoid snapping turtle is standing in the doorway snarling.

Kurt: You could have just knocked

The unknown mutant then charged Kurt who teleported away causing the charging mutant to crash through the wall into the next room.

Kurt: I'll handle Michelangelo here and you handle the other one.

Wanda: What other one?

Another man steps into the room wearing a high collared leather duster and dull red baseball hat. He looks up at Wanda revealing his solid white eyes and a toothpick in his mouth. He then opens and close his mouth allowing his teeth to clank.

Esmeralda: Move!

Wanda instinctively rolls into the adjacent kitchen just as the area around her disappears into thin air leaving a large hole in the floor, the back of the couch missing, and a series of open pipes and broken electrical cables.

Wanda: What the hell just happened?

Esmeralda: He can teleport entire areas away. They call him Carnivore

Kurt shouts from the back of the apartment.

Kurt: Yeah and what do they call gorgeous here.

Esmeralda: Snapper.

Kurt: Alright Snapper it's time to become road kill.

Kurt teleports to the hole created, rips free a jagged piece of piping, and then teleports one end of the pipe into Snappers chest cavity causing him to fall to the ground. Kurt then walks away from the room.

Kurt: That was too easy

Snapper then stood back up and pulled the pipe from his chest as it quickly healed. Snapper then charged Kurt and slammed him through the floor. Kurt was able to save himself by teleporting again before final impact.

Kurt: Okay so maybe a little too easy then huh pretty boy.

Wanda then countered Carnivores attack with a series of energy blast but Carnivore dodged them with inhuman reflex and accuracy. He then clanked his teeth again and Wanda jumped down to were Kurt and Snapper where fighting. The area where Wanda's head would have been disappeared; along with a portion of the wall and cabinets. Carnivore then jumped down after her.

Wanda: Kurt these guys are something else.

Kurt: Ehh.. they are only slightly above normal.

It was then that a loud smashing sound could be heard breaking through the wall adjacent to Wanda and Kurt and a large bird-like humanoid came and swooped Snapper up and then promptly flew straight up through the building; breaking through the two floors above them and the roof. Then through the hole that was created came what appeared to a black winged angel. He landed in front of Kurt and Wanda and looked at Carnivore who was petrified in fear.

Carnivore: Azrael

Azrael: You have three seconds to leave my sight. One, two,…

As Azrael reach the number three the area around him begin to corrode and warp. The effect quickly spread towards Carnivore who jumped out a window at the end of the hallway and scaled down the side of the building.

Azrael: This makes two times I've had to save you Kurt.

Kurt: Oh great one group of assholes are trying to kill us. Another group of assholes saved us and won't let us forget that they saved us. Oh praise the Lord, the Angels are here.

Wanda: You know them?

Kurt: Yeah this is Azrael, leader of the "Archangels" and this giant hawk woman you see flying back through the MASSIVE HOLE IN THE BUILDING is called Roc.

Roc descends into the room and just as described she appears to be an eight foot tall humanoid hawk with large wings and highly muscular yet oddly feminine body.

Roc: I seismic tossed Snapper into a dry ravine. He shouldn't be awake for at least an hour.

Azrael: Good.

Azrael looks pass Kurt at Wanda

Azrael: You would be wise not to make enemies of Nation M. They are more deadly than you may realize.

Wanda: I'm not trying to make enemies but I could use a few friends.

Wanda reaches out her hand to Azrael but Azrael simply fly's away with Roc following close behind.

Kurt: I think he thinks you're cute.

Wanda: Shut up Kurt.

Esmeralda: Um guys…I think the building is collapsing

As Esmeralda calls out to them they can hear the creaking and snapping of what little supports the building has left.

Wanda: Oh shit.

Wanda then began using her magic to repair the damage to the building. Once she was done they returned to Kurt's living room to find Esmeralda standing before them.

Esmeralda: I am going to stop this.

Wanda: How?

Esmeralda: I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight fire with fire.

Wanda: That's how people get burned.

Esmeralda: I can't be burned.

Esmeralda leaves Kurt's apartment and closes the door behind her

Kurt: You want me to get her back

Wanda: No she is going to do whatever she wants at this point. Let's just hope it doesn't devolve into a full outright war.

Kurt: Wouldn't that be interesting.

Wanda Maximoff has survived her first day in District X, San Diego, California. In that one day she was attacked by thugs of a local mutant gangs, saved by rivals of another mutant gang, and saved her apartment building from battle damages. If that's what one day is like it's going to one hell of a ride. Make sure to read The Scarlet Witch #3.


End file.
